


Life Is But Melting Snow

by Shareece (kimbob)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brienne ain't taking this shit, Canon Divergence but not really, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Requited Love, season 8 episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: Brienne slipped her gaze away from him and followed Sansa, swallowing down the swell of panic she felt as she realized, Jaime will leave her.





	Life Is But Melting Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing because I go feels. :)

Brienne stared at Jaime as she told him the news of the ambush. The fist around her heart closing around her heart as she read his expression. She swallowed the lump she felt rising in her throat as Sansa says her parting words. Brienne slipped her gaze away from him and followed Sansa, swallowing down the swell of panic she felt as she realized, Jaime will leave her.  
88  
The evening meal was quiet. Brienne pushed her food around with her fork, watching as Jaime struggled to cut into his meat single handedly. She speared a potato and continued to watch as he struggled, her thoughts turning. 

She never thought this would happen; this relationship between she and Jaime. She loves him. Has always loved him and the thought of losing him when she had grabbed her courage to have him brings on new ache she couldn’t bear. Finally annoyed with his struggles, she stabbed his meat with a fork, echoing a time earlier before. She watched as he easily cut off a slice, bringing the knife to his mouth with a satisfied smile. Their eyes met and his smile widened. Brienne felt the fist around her heart loosen as she returned his smile. 

“I am tired.” He said suddenly, standing from the table and gazing down at her with an expression she was becoming familiar with. Desire. “Aren’t you tired, My lady?”

She nodded once and stood, following him out of the dining hall and toward her chambers; their chambers. 

The fire blazed, warming the room. As soon as she shut the door behind them, he is upon her, pushing his mouth against her own while walking her backward until her back hit the door with a quiet thud. She returned his hard kisses, moaning as their hands made quick work of her shirt. His mouth moved across her neck and across her shoulder blade before moving lower. She cried out and arched her back as his tongue swirled around her nipple. She shivered with a moan as he began to suckle. “Jaime—” She trailed off, burying her hands in his hair as his hand began to untie her breeches one handed; he slipped it inside. “Oh Jaime.” She moaned low as his fingers slipped between her flesh. 

Jaime kissed her cheek, her neck. “My lady,” he murmured and they both stumbled toward the bed, clothes and boots being quickly divested as they maneuvered their way across the room. 

She slipped onto bed, pulling Jaime along to lie between her open thighs. They watched one another, unmoving. Brienne caressed his cheek, his lips, biting her lip as he suckled on her thumb. She reached down with her other hand, caressing the velvety hardness of his cock, smiling from his sudden intake of breath. She continued stroking him, watching with quiet satisfaction as he shuddered with a quiet ‘fuck.’

Jaime gently grasped her hand in his own. “I need you.” He murmured, slipping inside of her, catching her moan in his mouth. He thrust his hips against her, and they quickly found their rhythm. Brienne’s hands moved toward his shoulder then down his back as his thrusts deepened. “Oh!” She cried out, arching her back as he continued to fuck her. She wrapped her legs around him, holding on as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Unbidden, tears sprung to her eyes and they slipped closed as she felt his lips against her cheek, kissing her tears away. 

She could feel he was close by his groans and she arched against him, slipping her eyes open as she felt his fingers slip between them and rub. “Oh!” She cried out again, her back arching nearly off of the bed as she felt him call out his own release. She tightened her legs around him as she felt him spill inside of her. She ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair as he trembled against her. She tightened her hold on him as he tried to move. “No.” She said quietly, and he lifted his head, a question in his gaze. “Just—stay here for a few moments.” Jaime studied her for a few moments before nodding and laying his head upon her chest. 

Brienne’s hands continued their restless wandering, more tears springing to her eyes as she tried to think of a way to make him stay. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Jaime road his horse fast and hard, seemingly trying to run away from the echo of Brienne’s sobs he somehow continued to hear. 

Stay here. Stay with me.

He slowed his horse suddenly unable to see. His fingers touched his cheek and when he pulled it away, it came away wet. He was crying. 

Please…. 

“No.” He mumbled to himself, shaking his head as he tried to push the memory of the moment away. He’d been able to go away inside as he stared at her pleading face. He’d been able to, but now. “No.” There it was, that feeling he had been trying to avoid. The guilt curled around his soul; the sudden feeling of being utterly alone. “No.” he murmured, his face crumpling. His shoulders shook as he sobbed. He hadn’t thought he would live. He hadn’t thought he would have—He continued to cry, sobs wracking and jarring his body so hard his horse began to neigh in discomfort. He had let himself think he could have something so wonderful, but the truth was seeing Bronn had sobered him and brought on a very dark reality he could not ignore. 

He tensed as he heard hoof beats, hastily wiping his eyes and turning his horse as the beats grew closer. His eyes widened as he saw the familiar shape and blonde hair. “Brienne.” He murmured as she came upon him, her blue eyes filled with a familiar fire he hasn’t seen since she ordered him to live by that fire after his hand was taken. “My lady, what are you—” 

She cut him off. “If you think you can lie to me that way then you are more foolish than I thought.” 

Jaime looked away from her for a moment before turning his gaze back to her. He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off again. 

She leaned forward in her saddle as she continued quietly. “You are a good man Jaime. A good man and I love you. I have for so long.” 

Jaime’s eyes slipped closed as her words washed over him. He shook his head, unable to stand the truth in them. “Brienne—” He choked out. “Please.” 

She glared at him. “Please what, ser?” Her gaze immediately softened as she said her next words. “You saved me from being raped. You jumped into a bear pit for me. You gave me your sword to keep your word to Lady Catelyn—” There were tears in her eyes as she said her next words. “You fought the dead by my side; you road North—for me.” Her tears fell. “You love me.” She glared at him again. “Tell me I’m wrong.” 

‘Her eyes.’ Jaime thought, looking away. Always so soulful and knowing; always seeing a part of him he couldn’t see. 

“Look at me, Jaime!” She said, fiercely, “and tell me I’m wrong.” 

Jaime did as she demanded, unable to deny her; always unable. “I—cannot. I cannot say you are wrong, my lady.” 

Brienne lifted her chin as she nodded once. She wiped at her tears. “This is not another goodbye. I cannot—I will not let it be.” 

Jaime shook his head. “You must, Brienne. I must do what I need to.” 

Brienne nodded once, her hand going to the pummel of Oathkeeper. “Then you shall not do it alone.” 

Jaime ran his hand down his face as he considered his next words. He could tell her he was doing this for her, but that would surely earn him a broken nose. He could beg and plead she return to Winterfell but looking at her and knowing her stubbornness he knew that was near impossible. He shook his head, leave it to him to fall in love with the most stubborn person in all the Seven Kingdoms. “I forgot, my lady that you don’t wallow in self-pity.” He thought he would have enough time to get away before she followed him. He moved his horse closer to her own and reached for her hand. “I am afraid.” 

Brienne tightened her hold on his hand as she nodded once. “I am here.” 

I am here. She meant the words. Jaime knew she would not leave his side no matter what. She was willing to bare witness to the shit that was his family; his life. He was not worthy of this, but Brienne, his fierce knight, had somehow thought he was. She was usually correct. He gave her a broken smile and kissed her hand before releasing her and turning his horse south once again. “Well, my lady, at least I’ll have you to warm my bedroll as we make our way South.” 

She rode beside him as she replied. “Oh, Piss off.” 

END


End file.
